


It's not gay if it's...

by KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars/pseuds/KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars
Summary: In which Nezumi and Shion are Not Gay.Bromeo, bromeo, I love you, no homeo!





	It's not gay if it's...

**Author's Note:**

> What if Nezumi and Shion were NO HOMO teen BROMOS.
> 
> ~~what am I doing help me call my name and save me from the dank~~

We'd just been through a long night of cramming like hell for our next test. Well, to be accurate, I had been cramming, and Shion had been making me study. The ordeal was over now, though, and I felt overly prepared for the exam on gene expression.

There had been more than a fair share of jokes along the lines of "I'll unzip _your_ genes, your Majesty" from me, but somehow, Shion had twisted every single one of them into a memory aid. He was a nerd, but he knew my learning style well, which I suppose I should be thankful for.

I was scrolling idly through my Instagram, wondering if I could take a couple of selfies as Eve and up my follower count, when it happened. Shion returned to his room after brushing his teeth and joined me on his bed, sitting on the edge a bit nervously.

His side-eyed me for a few moments, but just as I was about to ask what the hell he was high on, he leaned over, planted a hand on my shoulder, and kissed me. 

He kissed me. Right on the lips. Just like that.

Who even _does_ that?!

I have to admit, the fact that I froze probably spoke volumes about my experience. One would expect me to be a regular Casanova in bed, considering that I'm, y'know, hot as fuck and also a theatre kid, but that's just because usually I'm the one in control. 

"What kind of kiss was that?" I asked, stunned. 

Shion's eyes flicked away. "An, uhh, no homo kiss," he replied, after a moment of hesitation.

"Dude."

"Bro," Shion replied. "I'm using that particular term in order to assert that our pseudo-familial relation precludes 'homo' interaction."

Shion made air quotes around the word. _Precious._

I flopped backward onto his bed and drew a thin sheet across my body. No, not the comforter -- that'd get awfully cold in the night -- but just a sheet. It's not gay if there's a sheet between yourself and a friend, yeah?

...even if you and that friend inevitably end up with legs entwined, arms around each other. 

"gnight, Nezumi."

"Goodnight, your majesty. I love you, no homo," I whispered, turning to face him and flinging an arm around his shoulders.

He reacted instantly, turning to face me and scooting close.

"Love you too...no...homo," he said, words muffled from how tightly he'd pressed his face to the sheet that served as a shield, ensuring utter straightness between us.

**Author's Note:**

> Nezumi, you fuck, you never brushed your teeth
> 
> ~~I'm not even sorry.~~


End file.
